prettycountryfandomcom-20200213-history
Melanie (AFL game)
Melanie Kirchner, known in anime as Mayuri Kaido (海堂 麻由里 Kaidō Mayuri), is a character in Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You (game). In Story of World II: A Flowery Life (game), she is one of available bachelorettes to court. Melanie lives with her parents at the Mansion. Friendly and always cheerful, Melanie spends a lot of time playing the piano, and her parents one day hope that she will be a famous pianist. If the Player chooses not to marry Melanie, Benedikt, who looks up to her in both personality and appearance, will eventually marry her. 'Schedule' Melanie lives at Blue Angel Mansion in Rosenburg Village. On Normal Days, regardless the weather, she will always stay inside her home. On Mondays, Melanie spends her day off around Privaria. If the weather is bad on Mondays she will stay inside her room. After the Player marries Melanie, she will move in with them. She will continue to work at the Mansion to visit her family, regardless the day. After Benedikt marries Melanie, he will move in with her. Melanie keeps the same schedule as she did before marriage. If the weather is bad she will not leave at all and stay inside either she is single or married. 'Single / After Marriage with Benedikt' 'After Marriage with the Player' 'Gift' 'Symbol Event' 1-Symbol Event *Mansion, second floor *19:00 to 21:00 - Sunny weather *Any day *Melanie has 10,000 HP or more Upstairs the Player will hear Mayuri singing. They will walk into the room and Melanie will be startled, she didn't think anybody could hear her! Melanie likes to sing while she cleans, and she asks the Player if they like to clean. Choice 1: I like cleaning. (+2000 HP) Melanie knows it's good that you like it. Her parents rarely does the cleaning, so she has to do all of it around here. It makes her very happy! Choice 2: I hate cleaning. (-2000 HP) Melanie doesn't like your response. Maybe you should do it sometime. 2-Symbol Event *Wake up in the morning *Sunny weather *Melanie has 20,000 HP or more *Own both the DVD Player and a DVD *You must have seen the 1-Symbol Event When you awake in the morning, Melanie will come by for a visit. She apologises for coming so early but she had heard from someone that you have purchased a DVD Player. She wants the Player to show her. Choice 1: Show her. (+2000 HP) The two of them head for the television. It's interesting to show it to her. Melanie thanks the Player very much, and heads back home. Choice 2: Absolutely not! (-2000 HP) Melanie sadly leaves for her house work. 3-Symbol Event *Exit Lime Ranch *15:30 to 18:00 - Sunny weather *Any day *Melanie has 30,000 HP or more *You must have seen the 2-Symbol Event When you leave Lime Ranch one spots Melanie looking around the ground. She is glad to see you and explains she has dropped something important. Melanie asks if you will look for it with her. Choice 1: Let's look together. (+3000 HP) Melanie explains she had dropped a heirloom necklace. The two take a look around the Waterwheel. Eventually you find the necklace and return it to Melanie. She is glad that her parents won't be mad at her now. She thanks you, blushes, and then heads back to the mansion. Choice 2: Sorry, I have to work. (-3000 HP) Melanie guesses that the Player is busy, so she continue to find another time. 4-Symbol Event *The Mansion, Melanie's bedroom *21:00 to 23:00 - Sunny weather *Any day *Melanie has 40,000 HP or more *Alen has 5000 HP or more *You must already seen the 3-Symbol Event Upstairs in her room Melanie is looking out her window for Airi (Alen). She thought you were the jolly peddler when you entered her room, but she's not disappointed to see you. Melanie tells the Player that after she saw your DVD player she had call Alen for a visit. Alen finally arrives and asks Melanie if she wanted to order something. Melanie begins to explain about how she wanted a DVD player like the Player's, but Alen suddenly looks distressed. She explains that you had bought the last one! It's up to the Player now, so Alen takes her leave. Melanie is sad that she can't have her own DVD Player, what will you say? Choice 1: Give it up. (-4000 HP) Melanie becomes sad. Choice 2: Come to my house anytime. (+5000 HP) Melanie thanks the Player very much and she will come to their House anytime. Date *Out of your House *Starting from 15:00 *Any day *Sunny weather *Melanie has 45,000 HP or more *You are going steady with Melanie Melanie will visit your House when you go outside. She was hoping for a walk on the beach later on in the day. Choice 1: Of course! = Positive answer When you arrive, the two of us will enjoy looking out at the water. Melanie loves the nature, and asks if they love it too. *'Choice A:' I love it! = Positive answer It's nice to have someone to share things with. Maybe wants you to take her to your favorite place. At the end of evening, she will thank you for the time you've spent with her, and the Player will then transported back into House Area. *'Choice B:' Not really = Negative answer Melanie doesn't understand why you don't like the nature of mountain. It's beautiful! Your response makes her sad a little. Choice 2: No thanks... = Negative answer Melanie sadly leaves. 'Marriage' Before marrying Melanie, the Player must have 6 FS (60,000 HP) with her, buy the Ring from Fashion Store, Level 2 House or bigger with double bed, and be in Year 2 or later. The wedding will take place at school grounds one week later. The Player will meet their spouse here, along with the guests attending their wedding. Minister Lindemann will presides the ceremony, and after the ceremony is over credits will play and you return back to your house. 'Romance Events' NOTE: If the Player raise their Friendship Symbol up too much with any of the marriage candidates in opposite gender, the player will NOT be able to see events between these romance couples. Example: A player try to see the Second Romance Event between Benedikt and Melanie, but they have Melanie at 60,000 DP (6 FS). Melanie likes the player more than Benedikt therefore the player will not be able to see that event. 1-Romance Event *Rosenburg Village *15:00 to 16:00 *Sunny weather *Benedikt (Boy player) or Melanie (Girl player) has 10,000 HP (1 Symbol) Benedikt and Melanie are talking about the freedoms of traveling. Benedikt comes to the conclusion that a person who travels must have a very lonely heart, and Melanie agrees. 2-Romance Event *Mountain Area (by the Stream) *12:00 to 13:30 *Sunny weather *Benedikt (Boy Player) or Melanie (Girl Player) has 15,000 HP (2 Symbols) Benedikt and Melanie are walking on the mountain when Benedikt comments on how gentle the stream is. Melanie appreciates it too, since she didn't get to see much of it when she was traveling. Benedikt explains to Melanie that he stays in the town for the wonderful scenery and the people. When he asks why Melanie stays, she doesn't have an answer, so Benedikt leaves. 3-Romance Event *Walk from Rosenburg Village to Engelstein Fields *12:00 to 15:00 *Sunny weather *Benedikt (Boy Player) or Melanie (Girl Player) has 20,000 HP (3 Symbols) Melanie is looking by the bridge and thinking about her life. Benedikt sees her, and asks what she's thinking about. Melanie asks Benedikt if it's okay for her to be content with how things are now. Melanie tells Benedikt not to think too hard about it, and the answers will come naturally with time. Melanie thanks him. 4-Romance Event *Blue Angel Mansion *16:00 to 17:30 *Sunny weather *Benedikt (Boy Player) or Melanie (Girl Player) has 30,000 HP (4 Symbols) Whilst Benedikt is relaxing inside the kitchen at Mansion, Melanie asks him why he won't go home. He must have work to do! Rather then answering her, Benedikt asks Melanie to be his wife! Melanie is unexpected, but says that the idea doesn't bother her. Melanie's parents join the conversation, and says it doesn't bother him either! Even though Melanie is worried about what might happen if she gets married, she accepts Benedikt's proposal. 'Romance Marriage' One week after 4-Romance Event, Benedikt and Melanie will have their wedding ceremony. The Player will get a letter in their mailbox (regardless of which gender you are playing as) from Benedikt and Melanie asking if the Player will attend their wedding. The date will be written on invitation, as well as time. Wedding ceremonies are always at 10:00. On the scheduled wedding date, walk into Primrose Private Academy school grounds to see Benedikt and Melanie's wedding. It is very similar to the Player's wedding. Most townspeople will be attending. All the Player does is sit back and watch as a guest of their wedding. After the event is over, players will be transported inside their House. One week after their wedding ceremony, Benedikt and Melanie will send a letter to the Player's mailbox about a birth of their baby girl named Hertha. Players can meet their new baby by visiting both Benedikt and Mayuri at the Mansion. Hertha will only appear in game if Benedikt and Melanie already got married. Category:Characters Category:Story of World II: A Flowery Life characters Category:Females Category:Bachelorettes Category:Game-only characters